custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Get to Know the Five Senses! (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120304032934
9:08 Rock with Barney Part 1 Rock with Barney Part 1 by JASBarney4 |1 year ago |928,829 views 34:43 Barney & The Backyard Gang-Rock With Barney Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the gang tour the ... by MrBarneyandfriends |3 months ago |51,652 views 12:00 Barney & the Backyard Gang - Rock with Barney (Part 1) Fourteenth episode with closed-captions by the Media Access Group (aka the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). Closed-captions by the ... hd by thevideotour1 |8 months ago |51,604 views 10:48 Rock with Barney Part 2 Rock with Barney Part 2 by JASBarney4 |1 year ago |533,260 views 10:00 Rock With Barney (Original 1991) Part 1 1. Barney Theme Song 2. We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang 3. Protect Our Earth 4. Apples & Bananas 5. DOwn By The Bay (Cameo) by barneyallday |8 months ago |118,393 views 10:38 Rock with Barney Part 3 Rock with Barney Part 3 by JASBarney4 |1 year ago |422,485 views 15:01 Rock with Barney (orginal 1991) Part 1 Lyons Partnership by battybarney1995 |2 months ago |10,047 views 10:40 Rock with Barney (Original 1991 Version) Part 1 I decide to upload the original version of Rock with Barney with Previews at the end. Songs Barney Theme Song (1988) We Are Barney & The Backyard ... by jeremycrispovideo |10 months ago |170,191 views 9:59 Rock With Barney (Original 1991) Part 2 1. Down By the Bay 2. 6 Little Ducks 3. Me And My Teddy 4. My Deer Country 5. I'm A Yankee Doodle Boy by barneyallday |8 months ago |98,368 views 4:12 Rock with Barney Part 4 Rock with Barney Part 4 by JASBarney4 |1 year ago |349,122 views 10:00 Rock with Barney Original 1991 Part 3 by barneyallday |8 months ago |65,302 views 3:33 Barney & the Backyard Gang - Rock with Barney (End Credits) Fourteenthepisode with closed-captions by the Media Access Group (aka the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). Closed-captions by the ... hd by thevideotour1 |8 months ago |61,003 views 10:39 Rock with Barney (Original 1991 Version) Part 2 Part 2. Songs Six Little Ducks (1988) Me and My Teddy (1991) 50 Stars On Our Flag (1991) Yankee Doodle Boy (1991) Tangelo (1991) © Lyons ... by jeremycrispovideo |10 months ago |86,644 views 10:39 Rock with Barney (Original 1991 Version) Part 3 Part 3 Songs I Liked My Head (1991) Frog On A Log (1990) Good Manners (1991) Boom Boom Its Great To Be Crazy? (1991) I Love You (Although Is Not ... by jeremycrispovideo |10 months ago |110,265 views 6:49 Rock with Barney (Original 1991 Version) Part 4 Last Part. Previews: Campfire Sing Along (1990) Waiting For Santa (1990) Barney Goes To School (1990) 5 Minute Videotape Thing (1990-1991) The ... by jeremycrispovideo |10 months ago |97,253 views 9:28 Rock with Barney (Original 1991) Part 4 1. Boom, Boom An't To Be Crazy by barneyallday |8 months ago |75,417 views 2:44 Apples and Bananas (Rock with Barney) Scene from "Rock with Barney" where Michael and Luci sing "Apples and Bananas". hd by iLiketo00t |1 year ago |78,231 views 24:36 Rock with Barney (orginal 1991) Part 2 Lyons Partnership by battybarney1995 |2 months ago |12,052 views 10:01 Barney & the Backyard Gang - Rock with Barney (Part 3) Fourteenth episode with closed-captions by the Media Access Group (aka the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). Closed-captions by the ... hd by thevideotour1 |8 months ago |30,852 views 2:14 My Original 1991 Copy of Rock With Barney Video I' am so proud to have the original version of this tape. by jeremycrispovideo |1 year ago |36,807 views Barney Rock With Barney (1998) Rock with Barney Part 1 Rock with Barney Part 2 Rock with Barney Part 3 playlist by brianbairos1994 | 6 videos Barney Rock With Barney Rock with Barney Part 1 Rock with Barney Part 2 Rock with Barney Part 3 playlist by k17nizar | 4 videos Featured Videos 2:26 Barney Frank Strikes Back Rep. Barney Frank (D-Mass.) had a few choice words for one woma... by CBSNewsOnline |40,532 views 10:00 Rock With Barney (Original 1991) Part 1 1. Barney Theme Song 2. We Are Barney & The Backyard... by barneyallday |118,393 views